Up On A Sliver Moon
by Is-Simple
Summary: If you couldn't tell, Jacob was a dog, a sheltered dog. He had been found in the forest by a bunch of hikers. He had been starved and extremely weak. And after the hikers had feed him, they called a pet shelter where he had been placed and taken care of.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- another new story, yes. Why is it that everytime I try to write a story I get side tracked?**

**DISCLAIMER- DO not own.**

Once a week Jacob and another were taken to the hospital as visitors as a way to 'bring life' to the sickly.

This was actually his first visit to this hospital. But he had learned from the others that he should beware, that a 'cold one' worked there. They pretty much told him 'See him and turn the other way.'

And apparently that moment was now.

The other dog next to him tensed and suddenly stopped and turned the opposite way. And Jacob himself had started to, but he was surprised to see the sudden hurt look on said 'cold ones' face.

The man looked slightly put off, but in the end, went his own way.

If you couldn't tell, Jacob was a dog, a sheltered dog. He had been found in the forest by a bunch of hikers. He had been starved and extremely weak. And after the hikers had feed him, they called a pet shelter where he had been placed and taken care of.

And once he had gained his weight back and regained his strength he had been taken as a 'Hospital Helper'. And since he had been a Husky, a pure breed, they decided not to neuter him (Which he was grateful for!)

When one shelter got too crowded, some of the dogs were either sent to different shelters, or for some of the older dogs, were 'put down'.

Since he was still young, tame and good with people and children, he had been assigned as a "worker" here. It wasn't only to make people feel better, to give them smiles, it was also a way to give the animals a home. If after 6 months and they hadn't been given a home… There wasn't a choice; they had to be put down.

And Jacob was already in the middle of his 5th month.

All the hospitals smelled the same as well, disease, death and soap. The 'cold one' had smelt strongly of death. And the way he held himself, spoke of power. It was something that sent fear running down Jacob's body.

Jacob's noise was telling him that, that man was dead. His head was telling him to run. But his sight had told him… The cold one was just another person in need, someone who needed a friend. Just like all the other people in the hospital.

And Jacob saw that. Saw it in the man's eyes… So unlike the other dogs before him, he didn't run away.

After a short pause, he fallowed the doctor. It might have been stupid. But… He was there to help and he didn't have much time left anyways. Either one or another he didn't have much choice anymore.

He didn't remember his life before he was found in the forest. Jacob didn't know if he already had an owner, or even if he had a family. In the end he was the one who needed help as well. That look in the doctors eyes… No doubt was in his eyes as well.

It was the look of 'I knew this was going to happen' and the look of 'Couldn't I stop it?' both he knew very well. Not only was it in his eyes, it was in all the shelter dogs eyes.

They weren't as stupid as the humans thought they were. So what if they liked to chase they own ass? Humans do it as well, only that chase someone else's ass.

They all knew they didn't have much time left. That if they weren't adopted, they would die. It was a fight, but at the same time, they were all helping each other. When ones time was coming up, they would act all out of hand, constant barking, jumping around. Just so that one dog could have a chance…

But it wasn't that simple. More often than not, the dog in the end was put down. And his time was coming up. So why wait? If anything maybe the vampire would adopt him. After all it had never been tried (that he knew of)

So he fallowed the doctor. Kept one foot away from him at all times. When the doctor would take a seat, Jacob would take a seat. When the vampire went to see a patient, Jacob fallowed. And when the doctor looked at him, he stared right back. And when the doctor finally went to his office to fill out paper, Jacob once again fallowed.

So far, his idea wasn't working out. The doctor seemed to be ignoring him.

So… he jumped into the doctor's lap. Laid his down on the vampires shoulder and just fought his body to relax. The doctor seemed to be doing the same.

But once he seemed to realize that Jacob wasn't trying to kill him, he once again started working. So Jacob nudged him, probed him with his nose. And… when that didn't work, well… He just fell asleep.

**Very weird idea, yes.**


	2. Chapter 2

__

__

**__******

**__******

DISCLAIMER- DO NOT OWN.

__

A/N- As to why I started writing this, I have no idea. No plot. So enjoy.

First thing he noticed was the hands on his back, the slow careful strokes that were taken. The second thing was that he was being talked to.

"You really are persistent, huh?" There was a little fondness in the doctor's voice as he spoke. "You seem to be a great dog All the others just run away," A soft sigh "All animals really." A few more moments of silence, just right when the doctor was about to speak again, there was a knock on the door.

One of the shelter ladies walked right in then. The leash was already dangling in her hands "There you are!" she laughed as if she had told a joke "I've been looking for you. It's time to go." As if suddenly noticing the doctor she gave a small nod. "He hasn't been a bother has he?"

"Not at all." Which Jacob wasn't all that sure about... "Does he have a name?" The lady gave a frown then.

"No." and as if telling a horrible story "We are not allowed to name them and when he was found, he didn't have a tag or anything. If he did have a name, we don't know. He is a wonderful dog though." There also seemed to be an 'it's a shame' tone in her voice.

"If you don't mind me asking, where was he found?' The hands on his back stopped petting as the doctor listened to everything the lady said.

"Well I don't know much about it, but on his file, it was said he had been abounded in the forest starved and in a weak condition. He couldn't even walk poor dear. Been moving from one shelter to another."

The doctor gave a low hum "I hope he finds a good home." Now the ladies face just looked really sad.

"Soon I hope" she gave a sad smile to the doctor. Then she gave a look to Jacob "Come." He was a little hesitant but jumped off the doctor's lap. The tone in the women's voice it hadn't been a good one. In fact it sounded like the funeral march to him.

"He should be back next week as well, right?" The lady leaned down and hooked the leash to his collar.

"H e might be. We have a condition with shelter animals If they are not adopted by 6 months after they were brought in we have to put them down. And… We've been getting a lot of them lately and well, his time is almost over. I'm not sure but they may actually put him down early."

"Is that so? If you don't mind, could you wait here while I call my wife?" Ooh. Now Jacob understood what the lady was doing. He could almost laugh. The lady gave a quick nod. And once the doctor left, she smiled a bright smile at him.

In a low voice she whispered "Think we got him?" Jacob could almost smile with glee.

Soon enough Carlisle came back, his face was slightly tensed. But he gave the desired answered "My wife said it was OK. Is there any papers I need to sign?" After some talking, all the papers were signed and the leash was handed to Carlisle.

When they finally made it to the doctors house, the first thing said had been "He's scared shitless" and Jacob truthfully was. Everything smelt of death. And he had just walked into a house full of that.

"Everyone" Carlisle cleared his throat "As you should have been informed We now have a new member to the family." It was like talking to thin air. Carlisle never raised his voice, and no one showed up. But at the same time, he knew whomever Carlisle was talking to, could hear him.

Carlisle then further stepped into the room. "Now I don't want anyone to scare him, so please move slowly." And like that, the smell of death grew stronger. It seemed to be coming from all around him. Closing in on him

Every muscle in his body was screaming at him to run. But he couldn't. He had been given a chance His life had been saved. And even though Carlisle was already dead, he still owned his life to him. So he would spend his life, if he had to, by Carlisle's side, just to get a smile.

As said before That look he had seen in Carlisle's eyes he saw a lot of it. And he would try his best to get rid of it.

So he kept still. He stayed by Carlisle's side. He fought every muscle in his body; he ignored his mind screaming at him.

And like that, six other vampires made their way over. They seemed just as tense as him, and well confused. Apparently Carlisle hadn't explained that their new family member was a dog.

They all leaked that same sense of power and all of them were staring at him.

He felt threatened.

But yet again, all of that was ignored. With a nudge from Carlisle he even got his legs to stand him up and walk over to the others. He was sure he looked like a scared animal pleading "Don't eat me!" he loosened his stance; let the hair on his back settle back down. And just for show stuck his tongue out and started wagging his tail.

It seemed to work. The smallest of the group made a jump to him. Somewhere in his mind was the song 'Eye of the tiger' playing. It was the only thing keeping him going now.

"You are so cute!" He almost whimpered. "Does he have a name?" and then she started petting him. She wasn't clawing out his eyes, wasn't using his bones as tooth picks. He was still alive!

"He doesn't, we can name him whatever we want." And seeing that he hadn't attacked her, the others, much slower started walking over to him as well. The only 3 who didn't was the busty women, and the 2 smaller men.

"What about Lunch?" It might have been a joke, but truthfully, it scared him.

"Rosalie! That is just mean!"

"What about Silver Moon?" there was a brief pause. "I like it." Which the others seem to agree.


	3. Chapter 3

UP ON A SILVER MOON.

****

A/N- I Just noticed that someone else had the same story idea? I was wondering 'Did I steal their idea?' well, I posted my story first. Oh well. If they stole my story idea it doesn't matter, no doubt are ideas are different.

Can't help but feel I should have been credited.

DISCLAIMER- I do, do not, not own. Confused? Me too. And I've written so many of these.

-.

The first night there was awkward. Vampires didn't sleep. So… The whole time he was trying to find a nice bed to sleep on, only to realize they did in fact have beds, but they weren't used for sleeping. (From what his nose had told him)

So he ended up on the downstairs couch. And vampires **don't **sleep. They always had to be doing something to keep busy. So in the end Jacob was being woken up often.

The only one who didn't end up bothering him was Edward, and in the end it was him bothering Edward instead. It seemed like a house rule that no one besides Edward was to go in that room. There seemed to be like a safety bubble around it.

So it was around 4 in the morning he decided to take advantage of that. Jacob would have to say he spent a good five minutes scratching at the door before Edward got annoyed enough to let him in.

And there wasn't even a bed!

All there was, was a lone couch. There was even a big glass window. No bed.

And with a slam of the door, Edward was sitting back on the couch with the command "Don't bother me."

And well, Jacob wasn't very fond of that. So he jumped up on the couch and laid his head down on the vampires lap.

And like Carlisle had done this morning ignored him. So he once again, poked and probed. Which actually seemed to get a response.

"Alright, I'll pet you just stop." So he did.

And Jacob could tell you truthfully, Edward had no idea what he was doing. You would think he would have remembered how to pet a dog. He didn't. It was more like approaching an oncoming car. Like you knew you were going to get hit, but still decided to do it.

The petting was very soft; he could hardly feel it pressing into his fur. And the look Edward was shooting him seemed to say "Please don't just die because I'm petting you!"

At least he finally got his silence.

"You just talked." It was a statement. And frankly Jacob thought Edward had lost his mind. There was only him and Edward in the room. And he knew as a vampire Edward had good hearing, but there was no one there.

"You did it again. You just talked." Slowly Jacob lifted his head from Edward's lap and tilted his head to the side. He was now sure Edward was crazy. "I'm not crazy! You're talking!"

It took awhile before it finally hit Jacob that Edward was indeed talking to him. Outside he lowered his ears and rested his head once again in Edward's lap, while giving said man his best puppy dog look. Inside his head he was cursing up a storm.

There was no way he had been talking! He hadn't even opened his mouth.

Edward took it upon himself to just stare at Jacob in amazement. It frankly was a little creepy. The vampire had no need to blink, so the stare was unwavering.

"Edward, have you seen Silver Moon? I can't find him anywhere." Alice's voice seemed to flutter into the room and bitch slap Edward in the face.

"Yea" Edward not once, took his eyes away from Jacob "He's in here."

'_Tell her I'm trying to sleep. Unlike the dead, I do need sleep.' _And met Edwards stare dead on, if Edward could hear him, might as well use it.

"He's not causing any trouble is he?" Even though she asked that, he could almost hear the accusing 'you better not have killed him' tone in her voice.

Apparently so had Edward "He's fine, alive and not being any trouble." Jacob wasn't so sure about that last one.

"Ok! Just wanted to know! See ya later!" And she started humming as she walked away. Even still Edward's eyes didn't waver.

'_If you're going to stare, can you do it while petting me?' _And he got his wish. At least this time Edward wasn't as hesitant. _'Thank you, Man Slave…'_

Edward seemed to be in a sort of shock, for he didn't comment on that. So Jacob stored it in his mind for later use. It did seem like a good nick name to give the vampire.

It was a little later that Jacob woke to the sound of the vampires fighting. They weren't per se yelling, but their voices were raised.

"I'm telling you that dog can understand us! He talks to me inside my head!"

And all Jacob could really say to that was '_Way to go Eddie, make your family think you're crazy as well.'_

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"Edward… no one said you were crazy. And if anyone of us did think it… then they will apologize to you, right this minute." There was a few brief moments of silence.

"What, don't look at me. I didn't think it. I was wondering if Moon could talk, what he would say."

"Not me."

"I might have thought it, but I didn't mean it. Sorry Edward."

Another few moments of silence "If you're sure he can understand us, why not get him to try and communicate with us? That way it proves it."

There was a few mummers of agreement and soon an angry Edward was walking up the stairs and looking right at him.

"You heard them. Common." So Jacob fallowed.

Most everyone was seated at the kitchen table. The only one not seated was Carlisle, he seemed to be the one who was going to do the test.

"I think we should start this off simple… Sit." So Jacob sat. "Talk" so he barked "Play dead." he rolled over "… Roll over" so he did again. "fetch" And well, he couldn't do that, the doctor hadn't even thrown anything so he just tilted his head to the side.

"He say's you didn't throw anything…" Edward informed the rest of the family.

"And the reason he didn't play dead?"

'_Hey, don't look at me, there is too many dead here as is.' _And that answer didn't seem to have the desired fact on Edward.

"He said that… there is too much death in this house as is."

The big one, Emmet gave a soft laugh "Indeed." Still non of them seemed to believe Edward, while said man was getting angrier by the second.

__

'I'll make a deal with you Eddie, if you agree to be my Man Slave, I'll prove to them that I can understand them, OK? That, and you have to promise to never EVER get me neutered. Deal?'

But how could he prove he understood them? He tilted his head to the side again as he thought about it. All he came up with was food, which didn't help at all.

Damn, all he could come up with was what happened today. He remembered being told that a 'cold one' worked at where he was going, he had felt so scared then… But after he had heard he was going to be put down soon… He freaked out.

Even though he was deathly scared of the vampire, he had felt a little sad and shamed. Most of all, he felt that it was his only chance to get away, to live.

So while all the others ran the other way, he rushed right into the fire. Or should he say ice?

__

'I don't know what to do…'

"Er. He said that at work he had only fallowed you, because he saw how hurt you looked when the other dogs turned around and walked away. That… in the end he knew he was going to die."

At least now everyone's eyes were on Edward. They soon their eyes all turned to Carlisle.

"I guess there is no real way to prove it. In the end, we all know Edward wouldn't lie."

__

'They don't believe you, you know.'

Which got him a 'no duh' look. '_Hey, tell me to do something… Like math! I know math! I think I can also do a back flip. Oh! I can howl! Ask me to do one of those!' _

Edward shot him another look "Moon, what's one plus one?" In response he barked twice "four times zero?" He had actually almost opened his mouth to bark his answer.

The next question came from Rosalie "Just how stupid of a dog are you?" He gave a low growl in response.

'_I wish I could flick her off!' _he complained inside his head. It wasn't fair. He couldn't really prove anything. He couldn't talk, he didn't have hands. An idea popped into his head.

And he quickly ran up the stairs and went to the computer that was in Edwards room. It was hard to do, but he turned the laptop on and brought up a typing program.

By then the Cullen's were all surrounding him and watching him in awe. He quickly gave a motion for Edward to ask him something.

"How are you today?" It was a rather lame question, but he did answer it on the keyboard in all lower case the word 'shitty' was typed out.

'_My work here is done. Now, Man Slave feed me.' _but yet even Edwards eyes were firmly focused on the computer screen, none of them seemed to believe him.

So he let them be and made his way back down stairs and laid down on the couch again. The day was indeed turning out to be shitty.

he confessed '_I can't lie, I only went for Carlisle because I saw how hurt he looked. I only fallowed him, because I knew one way of another I was going to die.' _In a human like manor he shrugged.Edward gave a light nod that was barely noticeable.

The second day at the Cullen's was even worse. Edward wasn't keeping his promise and the doctor was fallowing him around the house studding him.

And then Jacob realized he had made a mistake. No wonder dogs never spoke up before. All the humans were stupid. They thought they were the only intelligent beings. And when proven wrong…

It was awful. The Cullen's seemed to think that since they didn't eat, that he didn't need to eat as well. And well, he wished he hadn't proved anything.

The only real good thing about it was Edward's room was still off limit to the other vampires. And often then not, Jacob found himself in there. Even if Edward himself wasn't.

Edward made a big show of ignoring him, which was just fine. But… a promise was a promise. And he was still hungry.

It was around the middle of the day when Edward finally seemed to get some sense knocked into him and showed up with a bowl of what Jacob could only assume was dog food.

He didn't talk to the Cullen, and the Cullen didn't talk to him either. However, the Cullen did not leave the room. Only just sat the bowl down and sat himself on his couch.

Within a minute the food was all gone, Jacob was still hungry but didn't comment on it. Instead just made his way to the couch and once again laid his head on Edwards lap.

And he was inexplicable happy when Edward didn't freak out or even flinch in response. And was even more happier when Edwards hands were once again on his back petting him. Had he been a cat, he would have purred.

In the end, it seemed like Edward finally gave in. Finally accepted that Jacob could understand them, and had been talking to him.

They spent the whole day like that. Jacob resting his head on Edwards lap, while said man petted him. Neither really had the desire to move. However Jacob did find himself taking small naps.

Something about the Cullen's cold body temperature put him to sleep. It was smoothing, relaxing and always put him to sleep within an hour.

The whole day seemed to blur short naps and cool hands. And when the night finally came the only thing that had been said to him, had been from Alice "Goodnight, Moon."

And he finally felt at peace. Finally realized he was no longer in trouble of being put down, realized… he finally had a home. Even if it was with a bunch of vampires… he was excepted.

And in the end, that was all he needed. Well, that and food.


End file.
